


No matter what!

by Dark_Titanium



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Best Friends, THEY ARE BESTIES NO MATTER WHAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Titanium/pseuds/Dark_Titanium
Summary: Tessa and Scott are 100% best friends until the end at the very least, romantic relationships aside. An attempt at writing all of the crazy stuff that occurs/could occur when you have literally been friends for 21 years!Or....A collection of prompts about best friends being best friends!





	1. "what the fuck Tess?"

It’s three am when Scott is awoken from sleep by an aggressive buzzing coming from the nightstand beside him. He slaps his hand around the nightstand hoping to silence the nuisance, which he assumes is coming from his alarm clock. However, when launching the offending object off the side of the table does nothing, he realizes it is more likely his phone causing the disturbance and not his now very battered alarm clock. Immediately he is more alert, there is never a good reason for a call this late and his phone is silenced to allow calls from only two people: his mom and Tessa. 

Pulling the phone up to his hear he answers gruffly, voice still filled with sleep. “Hello?”

“Scott!” Tessa replies instantly, her voice higher pitched than normal and a hint of hysteria in her tone. He waits a few beats for her to say something and when she doesn’t, just continues to breathe quickly he gets a bit impatient.

“What’s up kiddo? Its like three, and if at all possible I would like to go back to sleep.” 

When there is still no reply he sighs deeply and starts to hang up the phone, she must sense this because she finally speaks up. 

“No, no, no wait, don’t hang up. I just, I’m trying to figure out how to tell you something, and I’m freaking out a little and I don’t know what to do and-“ Then the waterworks begin and suddenly Tessa is sobbing over the phone and Scott knows there is something very wrong with his best friend. 

Tessa does not cry often, and when she does it is only when she is extremely happy (read: the olympics where she made his favourite sound) or when something very, very awful has happened. This is the girl that suffered through years of agonizing pain in her legs and smiled as she did, she does not cry easily. At once Scott is trying to soothe her, in any way possible, because although her tears are usually happy ones, in any other circumstance they are unacceptable. 

“Tess, Tess its okay, whatever it is its okay. I’m coming over right now, don’t move okay. We're going to get some Lindt chocolate and we’ll watch as many Audrey Hepburn movies as you want just please stop crying.” He says as he yanks a pair of socks onto his feet followed by the first pair of shoes he can find and an old skate shop sweatshirt he is pretty sure is dirty and that will definitely not match his blue checkered pyjama bottoms.

Scott had hoped his words would soothe Tessa as he knows they would in most situations but instead they seem to have the opposite effect. Some how she is now sobbing even harder than before and now he really doesn’t know what to do. 

“T, please tell me what’s wrong, you’re killing me here, you know I hate it when you cry.” 

Through the sobbing she tries to mumble some attempt at a sentence but Scott can’t understand any of it. At this point he is in is car speeding down the road towards Tessa’s house in London at an alarming rate and he can only hope that there are no cops around. 

Finally the muffled sobbing coming from his bluetooth car speakers stops as Tessa seems to compose herself. She attempts to speak several times before sighing to herself and just telling him to come over before hanging up. He is left even more confused than he was before and he makes the trip to Tessa’s house in record time.

When he arrives Tessa is sitting on her front porch, arms secured tightly around herself and gnawing viciously on her bottom lip as she stares vacantly at the ground. She looks particularly small, dressed in green silk pyjama shorts and what looks to be one of his old sweatshirts that engulfs most of her tiny frame. When his truck door slams shut she finally looks up before running towards him and practically launching herself at him. If catching Tessa wasn’t literally part of his job he thinks she would have bowled him right over and into the snow covered grass.  
He holds her there for a while as they breathe each other in, just being in each others embrace is calming after so long together. They stay like that for a while and eventually their breathing syncs and Tessa seems to calm herself down. She takes a step back before composing herself and finally speaking, “I just want you to know that I really didn’t mean to. He was just there and I didn’t know what to do and I just- I just” 

“You just what Tess?”

“I just swung!” 

“What!?” 

Tessa takes a moment before sighing and then dragging him towards the front door of the house. On their way up he takes in his surrounding and notices a large wooden baseball bat perched between the door and her decorative fern, an oddity among her pristine outdoor furnishing. There is nothing else particularly amiss on her porch but he can tell by Tessa’s nervous energy that something is very wrong.When they reach the door Tessa steps to the side, seemingly wanting him to open it and when he does what greets him is definitely not what he expected. 

“What the fuck Tess, is that a dead body in your main entrance?!”A hand is slapped over his mouth and Tessa is violently shushing him as she gestures meaningfully towards her neighbour’s house. He nods and she takes her hand away before speaking. 

“I heard some noise downstairs after I went to bed, okay. I grabbed my old baseball bat just in case it was a burglar and when I came down the stairs there was someone there and it was dark and I couldn’t see and I just swung Scott. I just swung, and well here we are,” she says gesturing towards her front entrance. 

There is a man laying on her favourite pottery barn rug covered head to to in black, including a full ski mask and gloves. After taking a moment to assess the situation he once again turns to Tessa and repeats, “What the fuck Tess?” 

“I know I’m your best friend but you’re not supposed to literally have to call me to help you bury a dead body! Oh my god, what are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know Scott but I can’t go to jail! I have an Adidas shoot next week and I do NOT do well in orange!”

“So what should we do then? Wait why can’t we just call the police?”

“Its too late now Scott, it’s been to long since I hit him, they'll think its a cover up or something. Oh my god I hit him, oh my god he’s dead, oh my god Scott I’m freaking out!” Tessa is getting more and more hysterical and Scott, mindful of her neighbours ushers her inside, farther into the entrance and away from the body, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

“Just calm down Tess, just take a second and think logically okay?” After a moment of deep breathing to calm herself again, she nods and begins to pace. 

“Okay, so we can’t call the police so what should we do?” 

“Hide the body.” Tessa suggests, looking queasy as she continues to march back and forth. Scott plops himself down at the bottom of the stairs as he realizes that yes, this is unfortunately their best option. 

“Do we just ask Siri where to hide it?” Scott wonders aloud to himself, he has heard of people doing that before although he never imagined he would be one to use that particular feature of his phone. There is a vehement “No!!” in response and Tessa comes to a full stop in her pacing to deliver a solid smack to his arm. 

“Apple tracks that kind of thing Scott, they’d know it was us by tomorrow! Can you imagine the headlines? Canada’s Sweethearts turned Bonnie and Clyde.” 

“Hey, why are you dragging me into this mess? I didn’t do anything, I’m just a good friend who showed up because you were crying.”

“You’re an accomplice by association at this point Scott, just accept it. If i’m going down you’re coming down with me.” 

“Best friends ’til the end,” He murmurs to himself. 

“So what do we do with him?” Tessa repeats. 

“I don’t know Tess. I am definitely not a master in the art of how to get away with murder,” Scott replies drily. 

“Neither am I, it was an accident!” 

“Well you’re the smart one here, you tell me what to do!”

“I don’t know Scott, thats why I called you!” Tessa snaps back, and suddenly they are full on arguing in the middle of Tessa’s foyer, completely ignorant to the man lying on the floor. They are so involved in their argument that they don’t even notice the man awaken and begin to edge his way towards the door. They remain completely oblivious as he slinks right out the front door with nothing more than a nasty bruise to his chest in the shape of a bat and a very new perspective on Canada’s famed ice dance pair. By the time Tessa and Scott come to a decision on what to do with said man, he is long gone. It takes a moment to register that there is no longer a body to bury and Tessa discreetly moves closer to Scott before whispering, “Scott where did the dead guy go?” 

Staying very still, afraid if he moves too much something eery might happen, Scott whispers back, “Tess, I think that maybe he was never dead in the first place.” For a moment they both stay in place, as still as statues waiting for something weird to happen. When nothing jumps out at them and the ghost of the supposed dead man does not appear, they both collectively breathe a sigh of relief. After a good chunk of silence Scott finally bursts out, “Tessa did you even check if he was dead?” 

“Yes!” A very disgruntled looking Tessa replies, “I’m not a complete idiot, his chest wasn’t moving and I checked his pulse and I didn’t feel anything!” 

“Are you sure he wasn’t breathing?” 

“Well I was, but obviously I was wrong.” 

“So he just left I guess?” 

“I mean I really hope so.” Tessa murmurs, now looking around wearily. Scott wraps an arm around her shoulder and tugs her into his chest, holding her for a moment. He drops a kiss to her forehead and they both breathe a deep sigh of relief that they do not in fact have to bury a dead body tonight. Leading Tessa towards the door he says, “Come on kiddo lets go get some timbits and you can sleep at my place tonight. Tomorrow we’ll check and make sure he’s gone.” 

Tessa gives him a small smile and in that moment despite the three am wakeup call and the emotional roller coaster the past hour has been he is the happiest he’s been since the olympics. Because in the end he is the one she calls in the middle of the night to help her hide a dead body and for every crazy, absurd thing she could need, he is the one she depends on, because in the end he is her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it and it wasn't too weirdly written. I was trying to do humorous but also like there was a possibly dead guy involved briefly so thats kind of serious, so I hope it worked out okay. Also like Tessa switches moods a lot and seems a bit out of character but I'd like to remind you that she thinks she killed someone so like I think some moodiness is acceptable, but sorry if she comes off too out of character and not her usual polished self. It was a VERY strange situation to write, so yeah hopefully it was mediocre at least.
> 
> I might make this a series if people like it, so feel free to like comment crazy stuff you have/would do for your best friend because lets face it, I don't know if these two are in love but like I have no doubt they would do some crazy shit for each other and I'd love to try and write it!


	2. STOP stealing all of my habits!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have these 2 best friends that live together and they steal each others habits ALLLL the time which inevitably happens with me too and now I refer to everyone as a dumb bitch and here we are. Soooo thats where I kind of got the idea for this :)

**2002**

Tessa is bouncing up and down anxiously wiggling around in her skate guards when Scott says it for the first time, “Dude you need to chill out.” Tessa is completely horrified.

“Excuse me?”

“I said Tess you need to chill out, stop being so nervous, its just practice, not an actual competition.”

At this, Tessa sputters and cannot believe what she has just heard. Tessa Virtue does not consider herself a grammar connoisseur by any stretch of the imagination but she does consider herself to be a classy young lady. And classy young ladies are not addressed by their skating partners as ‘dude’.

“No! You called me dude, I’m not a dude Scott, I’m Tessa!” She asserts righteously. In return Scott gives her a rather unimpressed look before sighing deeply and grabbing her hand to take the ice. As a gesture of good will Tessa decides to let the incident go, assuming Scott has taken heed of her complaints and will no longer refer to her as ‘dude’. So Tessa lets it go, like a good skating partner.

The thing is, Scott does not in fact stop calling her dude. It happens again, and again, and again until she has grown so tired of complaining about said word that she has given up all together. Tessa has lost the battle. She now responds when he says, “Dude look at this its totally awesome!” and, “Dude we were a little off on that last twizzle, how should we fix it?” But her personal favourite is “Dude.”, spoken right before he holds his hand out in an expectant high five. 

She almost misses being called ‘kiddo’ at this point, anything would be better than ‘dude’. The worst part of it all is that he doesn’t call anyone else that, all the other pretty girls at the rink are called by their names. And so, Tessa hates the word with the fiery passion of a thousand suns and glares at anyone other than Scott who speaks it aloud. She can’t even be mad at Scott about it because he is going through a phase. In particular, an extreme Eminem phase, complete with bleach blonde hair and the apparent vocabulary to match. She is quite aware of how crazy her Audrey Hepburn phase drove Scott so she won’t begrudge him this.She endures Scott’s dreadful vocabulary for months before she finally snaps.

Tessa’s breaking point occurs on a snowy Friday evening after practice when she is cozy at home, drinking tea with her mom. They are situated in the living room, sipping on earl grey from her mom’s finest china and Tessa is at peace. The snow is falling delicately and everything is perfect. That is, until the phone rings, piercing the tranquil silence and effectively killing Tessa’s mood. She sighs deeply as her mom answers and from what she hears of the conversation it is likely Scott on the line. Her mom wanders towards her holding out the phone, “Darling its Scott, he’s asking about some movie this weekend.” At this point in the week Tessa is unbelievably tired and so out of it, all she wants to do is relax. Her brain is not up to the difficult task of conversing with her rambunctious skating partner and that is exactly what she blames for her slip up when she tells her mom, “Thanks dude,” and reaches for the phone in her grasp.

Kate Virtue’s eyes have never been so wide and Tessa is completely horrified. The pristine china cup slips from her fingers as she realizes her mistake, shattering all over the hardwood flooring, and with it goes the last of her dignity.

Tessa marches to practice the following Monday with the steely determination of a rebel in enemy camp. She is done. Today, Scott Moir will stop using the word ‘dude’ once and for all and Tessa isn’t leaving the rink with any other result. After _the incident_ Tessa hadn’t spoken to Scott all weekend. It was probably for the best, she had needed time to cool down. Tessa had spent the rest of her weekend alternately wallowing in her room and hatching plans to erase the despicable word from Scott’s vocabulary.

Finally, she had settled on a plan and now here she is, seated in the penalty box of the rink and refusing the move. She is staging a sit in. At first Scott was quite confused to find her in the penalty box when he arrived at the rink but he had continued to get ready for practice anyways. Suzanne had also been flustered but she had continued on with her day as usual. It wasn’t until about ten minutes into practice when she still hadn’t moved or spoken that Scott finally came over.

“Tess, what are you doing? It’s been like ten minutes, get your skates on already.”

“No.” She responded petulantly.

“Come on Tessa, you know its not easy to get this ice time, lets go we don’t have time for this.”

“No!”

“Tessa Virtue I swear to god, don’t make me come in there!” By this point Scott was getting rather heated, causing a bit of a disturbance and Suzanne finally skated over.

“Tessa, Scott does anyone want to tell me whats going on here?” She asks kindly.

“I don’t know! She wont put her skates on and she hasn’t come out of the penalty box!” Scott snaps. At the same time Tessa replies, “I’m staging a sit in.” At this, both heads swivelled towards her in complete confusion, “I’m sorry what did you just say?”

“I’m staging a sit in. I wont leave this penalty box until Scott stops referring to me as ‘dude’.” Tessa dutifully replies. Now, Suzanne looks even more alarmed if at all possible and Scott had burst into hysterical laughter. Scott apparently thought her endeavours were funny, well she would show him! He is now on the floor wheezing, trying to reclaim his composure and failing miserably. Tessa erupts, “Scott Patrick Moir! You take this seriously right now or I’m not going to skate with you anymore!” Finally, Scott composes himself and manages to stand up from the ice with few issues.

“Tess are you really that upset about it?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“Alright, then I guess I can stop saying it.”

“Really?!” Tessa asks joyfully.

After a rather long sigh he replies, “Yeah.”

Then Scott is rather violently tackled to the ice as she launches herself out of the penalty box at him. He barely catches her before they both topple to the ice rather ungracefully but Tessa is thrilled.

“Thank you, thank you! It’s been driving me crazy.” She murmurs into his shoulder. All of this occurred while Suzanne looked on happily, they hadn’t even needed her to mediate their battle this time. Although Tessa and Scott did not often fight, when they did it was quite a production and Suzanne usually found herself mediating the two. She was happy to see they were now coming to solutions by themselves.

“Alright kiddo, can we go skate now?” Scott asks. Blushing, Tessa quickly pulls herself away from him, trying not to slip on the ice in her shoes. She had held onto Scott for far too long and she is mildly concerned that he might have noticed her pink cheeks but she was just so happy. It was all finally over and she could go back to having her skating partner not Eminem 2.0. And that’s exactly what the incident affectionately came to be know as, The Eminem 2.0 sit in of 2002.

**2017**

Scott would like to say that he knew Tessa Virtue pretty well. He knew her favourite colour and food (it is chocolate and he knows it, poached eggs does not count!) and even some of the more obscure things like her weird love of ketchup. So yeah, he would say he knows her pretty well, even the bad parts like her control freak tendencies. He does not begrudge her this, he is aware he has faults of his own, and sometimes her controlling ways are actually quite helpful. Like when she calls him the night before they’re set to leave for competition and obsessively asks if he’s packed all of his essentials. She goes through an entire list of items and they often find out he has not in fact packed everything he needs. For this, he loves his skating partner.

However, there is one particular tendency that he finds hard to overlook, its something that doesn’t arise often so he can usually deal with it but when it does appear it drives him absolutely insane: Tessa is a backseat driver. Scott has dealt with Tessa’s backseat driving since he was seventeen and first driving her around and she was fifteen with absolutely zero knowledge of the road. It wasn’t as bad on the long drives to Canton through long stretches of freeway and little traffic, it was more prevalent in city driving when there was more to freak out about. He vividly remembers fifteen year old Tessa’s constant complaints.

 

“Scott watch out for that pedestrian crossing the road!”

“I know Tessa I see him.”

 

“Scott, slow down the light is yellow, you’re going to run it!”

“Tessa, if you’re going to fast thats what you do, you run yellow lights.”

 

“Scott you can’t make a U-turn here it’s illegal!”

“Tessa this is America, its perfectly legal to make U-turns on the turn signal.”

 

“Scott put your turn signal on, you’re changing lanes.”

“Tessa, there is no one behind me, why would I put my signal on?”

 

On and on it went, little Tessa backseat driving even though she couldn’t drive herself. Scott had been very patient with the attribute, but had been thrilled when she was finally able to drive herself around. So it had been a while since he had seen her back seat driving in action, but now that they were living in Montreal, so close to each other, he saw it all the time. What scared Scott though, was that he had now started to adopt the habit.

Danny had come up to visit last weekend and they’d driven a couple places in Danny’s rental car and Scott is quite sure Danny will never be coming to visit him again. There had been a point where Danny had flat out pulled the vehicle off to the side of the road, got out of the drivers seat and just walked over to the passenger side. When Scott had gotten out, looking confused, Danny had shoved him towards the drivers side before getting in and buckling himself into the passenger seat silently. It was at that point that he knew he had a problem. Scott was powerless to stop it though, he didn't even realize he was doing it. And it seemed every day he drove with Tessa it got worse.

One day, he let Tessa drive and what a mistake this proved to be. He supposes he could also look at it as revenge, for all those times in Canton, but really he was quite ashamed of himself. She was making her way out of the underground of their apartment building when it started. 

“Tess, watch out you’re going to hit that guy crossing with his daughter.”

“Oh. Um thanks Scott, but I saw him.”

“Then you should have slowed down more.” He replies simply, and now Tessa is looking at him like he’s nuts. She has no idea what to do with this so she ignores him and continues on. Soon they are waiting at an intersection to turn left and he notices they are much too far into the intersection.

“Tess you need to be more careful, you’re not supposed to be this far into the into the intersection, what if someone rear ends us into oncoming traffic?”

“I’ll take note next time.” She replies sarcastically as she turns left. A little while after, she is making a right turn and he asks her why her blinker isn’t on. Then she rolls out too far past a stop sign without coming to a complete stop. Then she’s speeding too much and she’s done a bad job backing in and by the time they complete the twenty minute drive to Gadbois Tessa is fuming. Her cheeks are red, her eyes are slits and her hand is twitching like she’s going to smack him. Scott is ashamed to admit, he really had no idea how bad it had gotten by that point, he thought he was just offering good advice. Really, he had become fifteen year old Tessa at the height of her backseat driving career. Looking at her now, he realizes his mistake as he takes in her angry expression and calming therapist breaths, he knows he’s screwed up.

“Oh my god, I’ve become you. Oh my god.” He says in absolute horror, how could he have allowed this to happen. It takes Tessa a few minutes to reply as she’s still trying to calm herself down from her ‘i’m going to punch you soon’ state but finally she does, “I honestly think you’re worse.”

Scott gasps dramatically.

“No!”

“Yes! I was never this bad there's no way! You didn’t shut up the whole drive.” “Oh no.” Scott murmurs to himself, he is becoming increasingly more and more pale.

“Oh yes! Scott Moir, backseat driver extraordinaire!”

“What have I become,” he asks himself and Tessa is now fighting off a grin. He is ghostly pale and she has never seen him so horrified. Finally, she smiles and takes pity on him, “Okay, since this has clearly gotten quite out of hand why don’t we both agree not to do it anymore. We’ll keep all of our driving comments to ourselves, okay?”

“But Tessa what if I can’t do it, what if I’m too far gone?” This is greeted with a smack to the arm, “Stop being so dramatic Scott, we’ll be fine. Just keep your advice to yourself and we’ll be fine. If you really need we’ll get you a pen and paper and you can write all of my driving flaws down.” This does not quite convince him, but its all the reassurance they have time for, they’re late to practice already. She drags him out of the passenger seat and they make their way inside the rink, Tessa reassuring him the whole time that there is no way he’s as bad as she was. She is lying of course but she thinks Scott will spontaneously combust on the spot if she told him that. So she lies and tells him its fine, and that he’s not too far gone, and he’s not the worst back seat driver she’s ever seen. She knows this is her fault, she imparted this awful habit upon him, but really what was she to do. At least now they’ll get teased by their families about this awful habit together. Besides, it is payback for all the other habits she’s gotten from him over the years. She had screamed aloud when she had found herself obsessively chewing on bottle caps and anything else she could find. She had promptly purged that habit and given him a good smack for good measure, although he’d been quite confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! If u guys have any crazy best friend suggestions at all plz feel free to comment what they are and I'll try and write it, best friend prompts are wild to find! U don't know how many Tumblr blogs I searched through looking for best friend prompts that DON'T involve explicitly falling in love. BIG OOF! I hope my writing was all right, and that everyone enjoyed it! :D


End file.
